Lost in the streets
by Julielein
Summary: After season 3 episode 10. On the break with Lauren Bo left her home to get some space, that was three months ago. When Lauren gets an emergency call from a fae treated in a human hospital, all of her fears seem to be confirmed. Can Lauren rescue her love or is it already to late? What happenend to Bo? Can she be saved? Doccubus!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay my first Lost Girl story. The show is just amazing and I'm so glad 'starophie' recommented it to me. I owe you huge, girl. The show really got me out of my cage again. 'Starophie'also helped me to write this one by commenting, correcting and with everything else, she also has a story called 'Be Human' you totally should check out if you love Kenzi, which we probably all do. ;)  
**

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just the idea.**

* * *

**Lost in the streets**

Stress. That was all Lauren had felt for the past few weeks now and she was more than glad for it. If her mind wasn't constantly occupied she knew where it would wander to: Bo. No, those patients, test, researches, autopsies and paperwork weren't real stress. Those were work. Blissful, calming, calculable work. What really stressed her was the fact that no one, especially herself, hadn't seen or heard from Bo for three months now, at the present day. In fact, this work was more of a vacation than unpleasant. If she could get any news on her lover, she'd work twice as hard in exchange, regardless for light or dark. But it didn't seem like there was anyone who would be able to make such a deal. Apparently Bo was pretty good at staying off the radar; otherwise, they would've found her by now. Dyson, Trick, Hale, Kenzi, Lauren, and even Vex used all their resources to get any news on the succubus but without any results. Obviously ten years of hiding was the perfect training, even for the best resources. If Bo didn't want to be found, then maybe they had to accept that, but that didn't mean they would stop their search.

Three months meant 92 days as well as 2208 hours and an even larger amount of minutes without a tender kiss, a soft touch, a flirting smile, a mischievous grin, a simple word or even a simple loving glance at her which was almost too much for Lauren to handle. All Bo left them with was a letter with the promise to come back when she sorted everything out with herself. She needed space and time for herself, which was what scared Lauren the most. Sure, Bo knew how to take care of herself. She had years of experience to handle the obstacles life threw in her way, and Lauren knew all that. But she also knew that her lover had a tendency to get into trouble, mostly the life threatening sort. What if she got into a fight and was injured and no one was there to heal her? What if she got a fae disease which couldn't be cured by her succubus powers? What if the Dark Fae had kidnapped her and held her hostage? What if her old car broke down in the middle of nowhere and there was no one around to help her? Would she call her then? Could she call her then? What if there was no cell network in Nowhere? But Laurens biggest fear was that it finally had been enough for the woman to handle and she regressed into the person she was before, leaving the succubus in full control and living the life she lived for ten years: work, flirt, feed, kill, move. No ties, no friends, no love, no one to tell her she wasn't a monster, to remind her of her heart, her soul, her true self. Bo could lose herself again and Lauren feared that more than anything.

They checked every unusual kill reported in the police records for that case but nothing seemed like a typical succubus kill so far. Even if this was still a good sign, Lauren couldn't help but feel a little frustrated for that, at least than they would have had a lead to follow instead of no sign at all. Lauren hated herself for such thoughts, it would mean someone died by her loves hand and she knew that Bo wouldn't be able to live with herself if that ever happened again. But was it really that wrong to wish for any sign that she was still alive and well? The succubus herself asked Lauren and Kenzi for a call each day to assure her that they were alright and even if it got to voicemail every time, they still called every day. Bo asked them for a reassurance she didn't give them herself and Lauren felt her anger rise at that thought. She had to know that they also would worry about her, why did she stay away for so long, leaving them alone with their fears?

"Dyson, I just finished the autopsy on the cerbera for you. I gave the file to the reception, you can come by and collect it there." the doctor said before she ended the call without a word of farewell, not even trying to hide her annoyance that she did have to work for him. Even if Bo wasn't there, she still felt the jealousy rise when the shifter was around. That he had his love for Bo back didn't make it any easier. Lauren knew she had no right to be angry, she wanted the break from Bo, she wanted to give her love space to think, without her as a constant reminder of what she already had with her. Bo should make a decision without pressure or any guilt; she should choose Lauren on her own free will. It wasn't a pure selfless decision either, Lauren didn't want to be second choice or feel that way all the time the man was around. Technically she wasn't even allowed to be angry if the succubus slept with Dyson again, during this break even if she knew it would hurt her, as long as Bo finally came to a conclusion she was willing to accept it. That didn't mean the succubus should go away for real. In Lauren's mind, the needed space could perfectly be found in the city, near herself and her friends, not god-knows where. But her current anger at Dyson wasn't just rooted in pure jealousy but at his lack of actions in their search for Bo. No one was more qualified to find her than him and his wolf senses.

"_She needs time, Lauren. She'll come home when she's ready, you know that. You know her."_ he said with his deep reasonable voice that angered Lauren even more. Of course she knew that, how dare he throw that into her face? She suggested that space for god's sake. But she couldn't help to feel like Bo was drifting away from them more and more. She just had this nagging feeling in her stomach that she wouldn't see the brunette ever again and this feeling intensified every morning she woke up and the woman she loved with all her heart wasn't by her side. Every morning was worse than the one before. The nightmares, which where her constant companion since day one were getting worse and now she couldn't even get rest at night. She was on autopilot now. Waking up screaming, work, sleeping, waking up screaming, that was her usual daily routine now. After 92 days like this, her mind seemed to intensify her torment with physical pain. When she woke up today and wasn't able to breath properly for a short time, her thoughts just wandered to Bo. Was it probably possible to really need someone else to breath? Her scientific side knew that this wasn't so and highly illogical, but her romantic side screamed desperate in agreement telling her to run out into the streets and search for her missing piece. Since Bo left there was this emptiness inside her that she'd completely forgot existed after the brunette succubus walked into her life. Now it was back and threatened to consume her every day.

"Morning, doc." The blond turned around to see the small goth walking through the doors of her lab, not nearly as energetic as she used to be but she couldn't blame her. At least the young woman tried her best to keep it together.

"It's 5 PM, Kenzi," Lauren informed her, but the young woman just shrugged her shoulders. "In China it's morning now so, _konichiwa_." the goth said, pressing her hands together in front of her body and bending down to greet her. This was their routine now; Kenzi coming to the lab with a bag of food and they were talking, eating, and just enjoying each other's company. Laurens hypothesis was that both woman tried to fill the void Bo created by leaving them alone. At first it was awkward between them with no real topic to talk about or any interests they had in common, but that didn't stop the girl from showing up every day.

'_When she comes back we have to be around each other again so let's practice without the succubo and her love mojo to distract you.' _Kenzi justified her stubbornness. With time they had found a base and Lauren found herself looking forward to Kenzis visits when didn't have watch every word they said. Lauren; being the only other human who knew about the Fae and Kenzi; being the only human who wouldn't instantly report any news to the Ash. They made quite a pair. Until Bo returned, Kenzi decided to go back to her roots, living off small cons; nothing big, but enough to live and pay the rent. The money Bo left for her wouldn't last forever, and Kenzi would rather have something left for shopping with her best friend than living on the streets again where no one would have a care for her brilliant shoe taste or her great sense of humor. Bo was so going to get it from her when she got back - if she got back.

Since Bos first day away Kenzi started to come by, set a bag with food at the table and waiting for Lauren to finish her work, or more accurate make Lauren finish her work by threatening to destroy lab material if she didn't join her immediately. They sat there in silence, eating waiting and enjoying each other's company but they never talked about **her**, not even once. It seemed like an unspoken rule between the two women. They both knew that they would call the other instantly if they had any news, but to hear every day that they had no news at all was just a constant reminder. Speaking of her would make their hearts ache a little more each time. So they talked about everything else, carefully avoiding that one topic, and trying to cope.

"Whoa, doc, what is that? Did you get yourself a new pet?" Kenzi asked and pointed to the screen behind Lauren which showed the shattered image of the fae she just finished her autopsy on.

"That's a cerbera, or more accurately, was. A tracker-fae, specialized in finding people, mostly fae. Dyson brought him to me yesterday to find his cause of death." Lauren explained putting a folk of rice into her mouth.

"Well I would blame a truck, or are they usually this ugly and shattered? Whoa, is his nose supposed to be right under his eye? Gross!" the young Russian said, and got closer to look at the bizarre picture after taking the last piece of her food.

"I agree with you, it definitely has to be something strong to get a cerbera to look like this, they're pretty tough normally."

"Seems like he's met someone tougher than him. Damn, that almost seems like a wolf on two legs, just without the sexiness I normally connect with the word wolfman." Kenzi said, referring to the strong hair and small body the man on the examine table possessed.

"They live only for the hunt, their appearance isn't important to them as long as they collect their prey." Lauren began. "Most of them live in groups or work for their clan as bounty hunter or private detective. Not very social but the best at their job." She explained further.

"Then this one probably found his master. Or aren't those signs of a fight?" she asked, pointing at the blue big bruises that were all over the dead body, some started to get purple and even yellow. Meant they were from more fights than one at different times. That wasn't unusual, cerbera were very impulsive and never backed off from a challenge. Lauren agreed by shaking her head.

"No, you're right. He seemed to have a few fights before he died, but it was a truck that eventually killed him. Or at least, something as strong as a car, with tempo 80." The doctor specified, being as accurate as she could.

"Ouch. What a shame to survive such hard beatings just to lose against modern technology. Almost poetic. Poor wolfie. Like I always say, if it's not GTA stay away from the fast ones."

"I'm pretty sure he agrees with you on that part." Lauren said finishing her last bite and starting to clean up the table.

"Smart guy, if he would have agreed to a bath and a haircut too maybe the truck would've had mercy." the woman said in all honesty, making Lauren chuckle a little. She understood what Bo saw in the girl, she was easy to be around and didn't tiptoe about everything. In fact, Lauren would've been happy if he had done exactly as Kenzi said, then he wouldn't have smelled so strong during her examination. Normally the cerbera weren't like savages. Her studies showed that they were proud hunters but this one looked more like a wild animal than anything else, she had to agree with the Russian on that. That was the reason she made it clear in her report that this was strange behavior and that he probably was on the hunt for someone, probably for a long time already.

"So the best fae hunter, then?" Kenzi began slowly, in a tone that Lauren knew her the unspoken rule was going to be broken by the girls next question but nodded regardless. "Anything useful to find a long lost succubus?" she asked a little sheepishly, knowing she was going to cause them both pain now. But Lauren just shook her head sadly and tried to explain to the woman something that she thought over and over again herself, since the moment Dyson brought him in.

"They just search for people who are missing no longer than 72 hours."

The other woman snorted and murmured, "Of course they do, otherwise it would just be too easy to help some desperate humans with their silly wish to get their best friend back and kill her after the big reunion." The girl sounded bitter and Lauren understood her, it seemed to get harder with every day to fill the gaping wound Bo left behind.

"She'll come back, right?" Kenzi asked, almost quietly, and Lauren could see her own fears reflected in the goth's eyes.

"I really hope so, Kenzi." Lauren whispered, tears forming in her eyes for the pure thought that she wouldn't. "But I highly doubt she can live without you for much longer. Maybe she's already on her way home."

"She better. The kick she's going to get will intensify for every day that goes by." she said, kicking full force into the air to prove her point.

Lauren smiled. "I'm sure she's aware of that. She needs you Kenzi, you're her best friend. Probably more like her sister, and you know how protective she is." Lauren says smiling at the memory. "It's not like she trusts you enough to stay out of trouble forever. She just knows you to well to believe that." The blond tried to cheer the young woman up and earned a small grin in return.

"Then I guess, knowing both of us so well, she's already on the doorstep of the lab now. Not wanting to risk another gorgeous woman walk through these doors and capture your heart in an instant. She won't risk that either. She knows all of your co-workers here have a crush on you, fae and human. One day she talked to me for an hour about a plan to get you new assistants, ones she'd checked before." Kenzi snorted. "All of them probably old, ugly men who lived when your telescope and stuff was invented, '_not to take any chances' _she said." the woman retold, quoting her best friend's sentence in the air. Hearing about the insecurities the magnificent succubus seemed to have when it came to her girlfriend made Lauren smile. Knowing she made the normally so confident succubus questioning herself, the same way she always did when Bo was around . "Believe me, my girl is far too hooked by you to let anyone else have you. Those Nadia months were the saddest to watch." Kenzi remembered, making Lauren flinch a little. "Those craves and longing glances from afar would even made Romeo and Juliet spoke their condolences _after_ their movie ended." She said in all graveness, looking at Lauren with a tender grin. "You really underestimate how important you are to her Lauren. I get why you called for a break but one glance at the Succubobo should've told you that the sexy loving dog man doesn't have a chance against you. At least not anymore. Whatever you did with her between, over or under the sheets, it worked." Kenzi said, grinning from ear to ear when she noticed Laurens blush. "You tamed my little beasty with you magic loving mojo."

Regardless of the embarrassing comment Lauren really hoped that the girl was right, but in the end she needed Bo to see that too. She didn't want her to always wonder about whats and ifs. Bo needed to be 100% sure herself about their relationship. "Not that I mind, but what changed your mind? Didn't we agree that I wasn't good enough and you were a loyal member of Team Dyson?" Lauren asked, curious and desperately trying to change the topic, but Kenzi just shrugged.

"Well then you were wrong, _cherie_. I'm" she pointed at herself " a loyal member of Team Bo and we support her choice, whoever she chooses. As long as this person makes her happy I'm okay with it. Like I said, she's far too much in love with all this" she waved her hands over Laurens whole body "than to ever go back to another team." Her tears flowed freely now. Lauren knew that Kenzi's approval was all she needed to get her hopes up again until her girlfriend returned, hopefully for good this time. Maybe breaking the illusion of a happy future together by then but willing to let this false safety consume her until this time came.

"Okay, just for the record and to change the deep topics, why is wolfie boy, or at least his friends, not able to find our favorite fae?" Kenzi asked, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Well they could find her but won't accept our request." The doctor began speaking faster when she sensed the Russians attempts to protest. "It's a fact for their very survival, Kenzi. There needs to be a realistic chance in finding the person in time. As soon as they are on the hunt for a smell they can't stop until they succeed." It seemed that Kenzi could accept that so Lauren explored her explanation. "They have to taste their prey by licking at them, that way they lose the sent and can live on. Without this taste they can't smell or hunt anything else ever again and it drives them to total extinction. They get wild and desperate, unable to stop from finding their prey." Lauren explained, happy to avoid the topic Bo for a second and being back into her element. Kenzi on the other hand just scrambled her face with all the disgust she felt by the pure thought.

"Bah, how gross is that? If something like that would try to lick at me I would run for my life."

"They usually just hunt Fae who know that the best way to get rid of them is to let them do what they need to do." The doctor replied clinical. She had let herself be hunt by a cerbera once for one of her researches and couldn't understand the fuss completely. People let themself be licked by their pets too, a cerbera was nothing different besides that it was a more human creature. But the doctor already learned that she was almost alone with this opinion and didn't comment it further.

"Then I guess this one was over the limit then? He looks very wild to me." Lauren nodded again, stopping her thoughts and putting a small strand of hair behind her ears.

"He was. The brain region where the smell is processed is swollen to its max. He wasn't able to think of anything but finding his prey. His death was probably an accident, caused by his sheer desperation."

"But someone tricked him to take the case, knowing what it would do to him, so he was murdered." A deep voice declared and both women turned around at the intruder who seemed to have witnessed their conversation.

"Of course they sent a dog to revenge a wolf." Kenzi said, and gave Dyson the cold shoulder.

"It's not like that. I'm here in my official position. This fae was murdered and I'll find out who did it." the man explained, walking closer to the two women with the file, he already received by the secretary, in hand.

"I'm afraid I can't help you any more than tell you what I already said in the report you obviously already read." Lauren answered professionally. It was the reason she gave the file to the secretary in the first place, to avoid the wolf and because there was nothing more to say.

"You said that the smell region in his brain was swollen to its limits, do you think you can extract the smell he was after?" Dyson asked, ignoring Kenzi's frosty glances as well as Lauren's distant behavior. He knew what they went through, he missed her too, he loved her too, and he was also scared for her. But Bo was old enough to make her own decisions. If he learned one thing in his long life it was that sometimes you have to be alone to learn what you want from life. Bo would come back soon, he knew that she was far too fond of her friends to live on her own again for years. Bo wasn't a loner, not like him. Deep down both women understood his refuse to search her himself, not to hunt her down like a lost pet. She would come back when she was ready, he was sure of that. If he stood in front of her out of the sudden she more likely would run into the opposite direction to avoid him. But he was still an easy target for their blame and he would let them be angry at him if it would make them feel better. He wished he had someone to blame too.

"I guess I could. All the smell receptors were activated; it should be possible to produce a synthetic sample. Even if it won't be 100% exact. It should smell like the original or at least be close. You should be able to get an impression and be able to hunt the scent." Lauren explained, already feeling her scientific curiosity fill her with excitement for the coming task. This would be a challenge she was ready to accept.

"Good, knowing who he searched maybe brings us to his employer and murderer."

"Whoa, what stop !" Kenzi interrupted the conversation, her anger clear in her eyes. "Am I right that you're willing to use your super-dog-senses to find a complete stranger for a dead guy you don't know either, in order to do your job but not to find the woman you say you love?" Kenzi screamed outraged, how dare he! Coming here with his request for Laurens help for the search but not doing the same thing for someone he knew and cared deeply about. "You stupid dog! Some people don't live forever and a day and don't want to risk not seeing their best friend ever again. If you can search than search the right one, search Bo!" The goth screamed and Lauren feared she would attack the man standing in front of her, not that she would try to stop her either. Dyson wouldn't fight back for fear of hurting Kenzi and Lauren had to agree that she would enjoy seeing Dyson struggle a little.

"It's my job Kenz, it's a crime I have to solve!" Dyson reasoned.

"So you just search criminals? Fine, Bo stole something from me the day she left." The goth lied. "I want you to solve that crime and bring this criminal succubus back so I can punish her myself." Instead of arguing with the young woman Dyson just took her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder.

"She has to come back Dyson. I need her. It's strange to be in the loft without her. Why can't you just bring her back to us? Have you seen the doc lately? Those dark bags under her eyes and her loss of weight? I'm pretty sure the only time she eats is when I force her too." Kenzi cried and Lauren had to look away to avoid Dysons questioningglance. The young woman was right, but she hadn't thought it was that obvious. She had lost her appetite the moment she found Bos letter which she kept with her since then. Somehow Kenzi seemed to notice, probably feeling the same way.

"I gave her three months for her self-discovery trip, which is over exactly today and she hasn't walked her glorious but through the doors of any of our places. I wanted to keep it together and scream my anger at her when she comes back, but what if she doesn't? What if she's hurt or kidnapped or has amnesia? Haven't you seen this movie where the woman forgets her former life and has a completely new family? We are her family and I won't allow her to walk out on us that easily, do you hear me wolf?"

There it was, the emotional breakdown Lauren waited for since day one. The girl always seemed so calm that the doctor asked herself if she maybe deep down just denied her friends absence.

"I'm sorry Kenz but I can't and you know it. She'll come back soon I promise." The man tried to reassure her, still holding her in the strong embrace until she eventually was calm enough to punch him at the back and murmuring"Stubborn dog." Before she stopped the tight hug. "I hate it if I get emotional. Now I have one more reason to punch her when she comes back."

"Which she will. Don't worry little human." Dyson replied joking and got another punch from the woman but he could sense that she forgave him, maybe not completely yet but she would, with time.

"When do you think you'll have the sample ready Lauren?"

"If I start now maybe in three hours, I have some preparations to do but I believe I would be ready then." The doctor said, already searching for the book she'd read the procedure in.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that tomorrow he's still as dead as he is now and his brain will still be swollen like me, after a peanut." Kenzi interrupted and took Lauren's hand away from the syringe she already took. "Sorry D-man, but the doc and me have plans. Your dead relative here has to wait until the ladies had their fun." her tone left no room for an argument and not even the blonde doctor wanted to argue, even if her fun night would be more here and trying to extract the smell than to go out to the Dal with Kenzi tonight. That was where she met with Bo most of the time, her grandfather was there, the place would practical scream _Bo is not here!_ the whole time she was in there. It would take lot of shots to quiet that voice.

"But this is important Kenzi, maybe I should stay and..."

"Don't even think about ending this sentence, lady. You haven't been out of this lab in days and you need to see something different for your fantastic brain to think about than Bo or this crazy fae stuff that consumes your whole life. As our favorite succubus' BFF I have to take care of her love or she'll be very cranky. Trust me Lauren, you need this as much as me after my outburst and this guy there won't run anywhere. Dogman here should learn to work as a real detective and not come running to you every second. Go and ask witnesses or rescue cats from trees or whatever, because this woman here-" she pointed at Lauren "-is now off duty, man."

Dyson raised his hands in defeat and bowed to Kenzi. "As you say, milady. There's no rush. I don't want to be responsible for the high amount of overtime the lab already has." he responded, grinning.

"Good choice, man." mumbled the young goth, smiling a little herself. "Okay doc, then get ready. We want to-" but Kenzi was interrupted by high beeping alarm which seemed to come from the computer. The monitor also showed a few new notes, numbers, and diagrams instead of the mangled creature that Lauren examined a few hours ago.

"Okay what is this? Did you win in the lottery or something?" Lauren looked at the screen, trying to get every piece of information possible before she turned to Kenzi.

"No, it's an alarm. A fae is being treated in a human hospital." To answer Kenzis questing look the doctor clarified. "They run blood test which searches for a specific marker every fae has. If something happens , the alarm goes off and we can send our own people to help them." Lauren explained already packing up her medical equipment. "You don't trust the human race, doc, do you? I mean I'm sure they could also help a fae if they have to."

"It's not trust in their treatment methods. Most fae anatomy aren't like humans, in fact most fae have a new organ or different bloodstream. Think about the Glaves for example."

"Two hearts." Kenzi replied with understanding. Lauren nodded.

"But besides that, fae don't take human blood transfusions very well. That's the reason we have some special blood in every hospital in case of emergency."

"Where is it?" Dyson disturbed Lauren's explanation of things he already knew. He needed to do something active. The blond doctor went to the monitor again for a few seconds. "Little town, an hour per flight away but..."

"What?"

"The report just came in, it does not look good. The blood almost had no oxygen and the fae already lost a lot of it. I'm not sure our reserves will be able to cover that. And when they give human blood…"

"The body will get an allergic reaction and die." Kenzi said and Lauren nodded again.

"Maybe we should prepare to take a dead fae back." An uneasy silence came over them. Some unknown dying was never good and it was even worse when they didn't know where one of their own was.

"We will at least try to save the fae. Do you know who or what it is?"

"Not yet besides that it's a female, but the computer is searching for any accordance. If she was ever treated then we will know soon enough."

"Alright, I'll call for a helicopter from the Ash and you pack your stuff. Be ready in 5 minutes." the shifter commanded and went straight out of the room.

"So the chances are low but you're still trying to save her. Willing to cancel a Kenzi-special-night to safe a stranger?" Kenzi asked while Lauren packed some blood transfusions into a special box and then looking at her with wonderment in her eyes.

"Of course I'll try to save her. Maybe she's a fighter and will hold on until we get there. How would we repay that by letting her die? Everybody has a right to live and get the best medical treatment possible, Kenzi."

The young woman smiled. "Ahh and you wonder why Succubobo is so much in love with you." the goth smirked and earned a small grin from the blonde.

"Okay I'll be back tomorrow, sorry we have to delay our fun night."

"No problem, I'm used to being second when the world is at stake." Kenzi grinned. Before Lauren turned around to leave when the computer made another tone, letting Lauren know he found the searched fae. Quickly the doctor turned her attention back to the screen and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Oh god, please no." whispered Lauren. She had to steady herself on the desk behind her so she wouldn't break down.

"Um, Lauren why is there suddenly a photo of Bo on the screen, as well as her medical file?" Kenzi asked in a high pitched voice, already guessing and fearing the answer but Lauren gave it to her anyway.

"Because Bo is the fae they're treating in the hospital. She's the one with the little surviving chance we talked about."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it. What do you think? Should I continue? Do you want more? Anything completly OOC or just wrong or illogical?**

**Starophie has a lot to do and I did some changes and didn't want to bother her the whole time so this isn't beta checked completely. Sorry for that. As you probably noticed I'm no native speaker but I try my best.**

**Any constructive critism is welcome so please leave me review to let me know what you think. And if you just want to talk about the show, pm me. I love to talk ;). **

**So exited for the next episode and if you guys saw the promo you all know why.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW Thank you all so much for your kind reviews, favorites and follows! Means a lot to me! Please don't stop!  
**

**I'm happy you like Lauren and Kenzi getting along a little better. I really hope it isn't to OOC and I really wanted to give them a good reason, especially Kenzi, to be in the same room without fighting. Hopefully I got that right, at least a little. Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.**

**I have to thank _Ladyrocks_ for agreeing to be my beta and helping me a lot with some things I was unsure about and correcting my mistake and just being totally kind to me. If you know her story '_As different as Light and Dark_' then of course you know her and her awesomness, if you don't: Read this chapter, review and then check out her story and review^^. Really fantastic! Now here's chapter two, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Um, Lauren why is there suddenly a photo of Bo on the screen, as well as her medical file?" Kenzi asked in a high pitched voice, already guessing and fearing the answer but Lauren gave it to her anyway. _

_"Because Bo is the fae they're treating in the hospital. She's the one with the little surviving chance we talked about."_

"I feared you'd say that" Kenzi murmured, staring at the picture of her best friend on the screen. There were a lot of symbols and numbers under her picture. A lot of words the young woman never heard before, far less knew the meaning of. Just one fact was clear to her: it didn't look good for Bo. A lot of red numbers on the file assured her of that. Laurens silence and the small whimpers she tried to suppress were enough to destroy what little hope Kenzi may had left. When even the normally so controlled doctor let her emotional guard down then her best friend was in serious trouble.

"But you're going to save her doc, right? I mean there has to be a way to save her." Kenzi rambled, panic started to rise inside of her and Lauren was not moving at all, not ordering a rescue mission like she expected her to. That didn't much to calm her either. "You said you'd at least try before you knew who that Fae was. Doesn't that mean that you're now totally motivated by the power of love or something like that?" Kenzi said hopefully, her eyes still looking at the screen, trying to see what Lauren saw and to at least make sense of a little of the information but it was no use. This wasn't a code she could decipher, it was clear and understandable information, she just didn't understand their meaning. She also could've read one of the books in Tricks study she usually used as coaster for her bottles. When she saw Lauren actually read some of them she couldn't help but make fun of her, saying her own use for them was so much better and more fun. Now she really wished she'd paid more attention to them or at least to the special of Jungle Jeeves for human anatomy, but instead of the funny professor his partner, the ape did the talking and he wasn't nearly as fun. This was out of her league now and Kenzi cursed the ape a little for being so boring and not attracting even a little of her attention. Lauren hadn't responded yet. "Damn it Doc say something!" Kenzi screamed desperately, turning her head to the doctor for the first time and gasping at the sight before her. The blond woman just stood there, looking at the picture with void eyes. Normally Kenzi always admired Laurens ability to stay focused in every situation, regardless of the panic around her. Now it seemed that Lauren had reached her limits. Bo's life was her limit. Not the fear for her life, because she seemed to accustomed to that, no, it was the knowledge of not being able to do anything to help her. The knowledge of it happening without the power to do anything against it. The fear of losing the woman she loved was the core to finally make Lauren react like every other human being would. But right now, Kenzi wished her friend was a little less human and had her breaking point in a far less dramatic moment.

"I'll try Kenzi. I'll try." was her monotone reply but the blonde doctor didn't make any attempted to move from her spot, just staring at Bo's picture, reading the results over and over again in total disbelief. To say it didn't look good was an understatement; they would never get there in time to save her. It was far worse than she thought in the first place. The first results that activated the alarm were inconclusive but now they were complete and they crushed Laurens spirit. She was going to lose her. Bo would die and Lauren couldn't do anything to help her. Her girlfriend was dying thousands of miles away, alone, with no one to fight for her or to make the succubus herself fight for her own life. She would die, maybe in those very seconds. There were sobbing noises, who was that? Was that her?

A sudden pain. Had Kenzi really just slapped her? Bo was dying and Kenzi let her anger out on her? Bo was dying. A whole hour away from them, from her. Lauren would never see that beautiful smile again, hear her laugh, get lost in those soulful brown eyes again that always made her forget the whole world around them, never taste those lips again. Another slap, harder this time. That girl really had some self-control issues. Again, this time so strong that Lauren lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Damn it doc, you've got to get yourself together. Bo needs you to save her now. You're her only hope. Wake up from your little pity party and get your but on the next plane to help her!" Kenzi screamed and the desperate pleas pulled Lauren out of her thoughts who nodded slowly, finally getting her composure back. Carefully she touched her right cheek where Kenzi's hand had struck her. The pain was slowly spreading from the spot and it was probably a bright red mark by now.

"Thank you. I needed that." Lauren admitted ashamed of her breakdown in such an urgent situation.

"Always a pleasure to help." Kenzi replied dull with a faked smile, not able to enjoy the slaps as much as she would've liked. A few months ago there were a few situations where she would've paid for the chance to give the doc a piece of her mind for everything she put her best friend through. But since Bo's absence Lauren was the only one who seemed to understand what she went through and she'd grown on her.

"I'll call the hospital and give them instructions how to treat her until we arrive. Bo must be unconscious or she would've healed herself already." She said it more to herself than the other woman but Kenzi nodded regardless. "I'll tell them that I'll attend the surgery and that they have to make special preparations and keep her alive at all cost. Maybe some hormones to stabilize her system, I mean she lives from this stuff, right." Speaking her thoughts out loud helped her organize them but she still stumbled over them, there was just too much in her mind right now. Kenzi handed her the phone to do whatever was necessary in the docs eyes. "Even if we get there in an hour, it still will be too late." The blonde doctor realized almost reliving the circle Kenzi forcefully pulled her out of minutes ago. "Holy shit. Then go to this Fae travel-agency, Bo told me about. If they can bring her to the Congo in three seconds flat, then a city on the same continent should be a piece of cake, right?" Kenzi said, desperately trying to remember every mystery Bo and she ever came across. Sadly there was never an amulet to turn back time or an un armor that made you invincible when you need one. Harry Potter always had much more luck than they did.

Lauren turned her head to the woman beside her with a look of absolute adoration in her eyes. "Kenzi that's brilliant!" Lauren exclaimed, feeling a little hope return to her. "I'll call the agency to prepare everything. You're a genius." Lauren added, stopping to kiss the woman on her forehead for her suggestion. This could really be the solution they needed and the rising hope gave her the energy she required to prepare herself for the next minutes to come. Until the moment she saw Bo again, with her own eyes and she would finally be able to help her love with her own methods. Taking all of her medical equipment she thought Bo may need and a little more to be prepared for every scenario that could face her at the hospital Lauren ran to the door. "Hurry Kenzi, every second counts." The Doc said, signaling the young Goth that she'd be accepted to come with her, if she wanted to. Not that she wasn't absolutely certain Kenzi would come with her. In fact Lauren just assumed her company as soon as Bo's picture appeared on the screen. Kenzi and Bo had such a deep bond that she assumed not even Dyson could stop the young girl from coming along. Not needing to be told twice Kenzi ran after Lauren.

They found Dyson in the hallway, waiting for Lauren, as they rushed to the limousine waiting in front of the building, telling the driver their new destination, Tayyalard – Travel agency.

Fifteen minutes, that's the exact time the trio needed from Laurens lab to Bo's hospital. Fifteen minutes way too long for all of them. The woman at the agency, Peggy, insisted for them to a take a number, a damn number! Like there were any other clients there. It took Lauren every ounce of self-control not to jump over the table and give the woman a piece of her mind and it took just one glance to her companions to see that she wasn't the only one struggling. Was this some kind of sick joke to this woman? If Bo died because they wasted time with her, her number taking or her damn contract and insurance; Lauren was convinced she would come back to sure there'd be only one traveling this woman made: straight to hell!

The surgery had already began and it took Lauren a short time to convince the hospital staff that she was a doctor herself who called just a few minutes ago and that her presence was desperately needed in there. In moments like this Lauren wished for something like Bos abilities, just touch and they're wax in your hands. But Bo didn't catch Lauren because of her very convincing touch but her strength, independence, stupid bravery, fantastic sense of humor and her much too big and forgiving heart. She never told her that and she wouldn't be able to if Lauren couldn't save her in there. '_It's now or never._' Lauren thought and stormed through the door in full surgery clothes.

Her enthusiasm was quickly stopped as soon as she saw her love again. After three whole months without any sign and just images and memories the doctor treasured, of all the scenarios Lauren imagined in her head for their reunion, she never pictured this. Bo looked so pale, weak and broken that Lauren had to get a hold of the wall behind her to support herself. The succubus was surrounded by a medical team, all fussing over her, all doing what they could to stop the high alarming sound of the heart monitor from the woman on the table, showing a flat line.

* * *

**Shorter than the last one, but chapter 3 is almost finished if you guys want it. ;) Please review to let me know what you think.**

**Julie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As a delayed christmas and a little to early New Year present a new chapter for all of you. Thanks to all who took the time to review, follow and favorite. You guys keep me motivated! I have to thank _Ladyrocks_ again for her support, suggestions and most of all time to read and correct me.**

**To be honest I love the show right now, keeps me absolutly motivated almost as much as you guys with your kind words. This season is fantastic! But I won't tell you more in case you haven't seen it yet, just had to let it out. LOVE IT!^^**

******Anyway, back to the story. I hope you like the new chapter. **

* * *

"No, no, no!" Lauren mumbled, attracting everybody's attention when she stormed straight forward, grabbing the man who stopped CPR away from Bo and getting into his position, putting her whole strength into every push to make the heart of her lover beat again.

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" Came a disturbed voice from behind, but the blond doctor didn't bother to answer immediately and continued to perform the mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"I'm Dr. Lewis, I called in for about 20 minutes about the treatment of a patient of mine, her actually. Load the paddles to 300." She instructed, not interrupting her heart massage on the succubus for a moment.

"Her heart won't survive a shock; it was already in a bad shape when she was brought in. This is the fourth time she flat-lined. I don't think she'll -"

"I don't care what you or anybody else in this room thinks!" Lauren screamed. "You'll follow my orders! This is my patient and I swear if you don't get this defi charged within the next seconds none of you will ever work in a hospital again!" The staff looked frightened at Laurens statement and they had every reason to be. Lauren would follow through with her threat and would sue everybody in this room for not helping her and letting Bo die. At least right now the doctor was sure of that. How could they stay so calm if her lovers live was at stake? She needed them to help her save Bo. "Now do as I say!"

"But her heart, doctor. It can't take the stress." responded someone. Lauren didn't even bother to look up to see who just gave her this unprofessional opinion; her eyes were fixed on Bo and her lifeless body. This couldn't be the last image she got of her.

She needed to fix this. She needed to get this false image of a dead Bo out of her head. She needed to save her. She needed to hold to her in her arms and never let her go again. She needed to tell her she loved her again and again. She needed to kiss those soft lips and stop only when they absolutely had to. She needed to see those magnificent brown eyes look at her with so much love that her knees went week by the pure thought of it.

It wasn't right to see the love of your life laying dead before you. It wasn't right to see Bo and not her warm smile. It wasn't right to fight so hard and not be able to win. It wasn't right to constantly save others but not the person you love most in this world. It wasn't right to see someone so full of life laying pale in front of her. It wasn't right that the last words she said to her weren't _`I love you!'._It wasn't right of Bo to die in front of her and leave her alone with her regret and mistakes. It wasn't right of her love to die, thinking they were on a break and doubting her love for her, when in fact Lauren realized her mistake the moment the succubus left.

She needed to save her. She needed to tell her her true name. She needed to tell her about her life before the Fae. She needed to tell her why not Karen but Lauren was her true self now. She needed another chance with the succubus to make everything alright again. She needed to talk with Bo about her fears in their relationship and explain to her why it didn't work. She needed Bo to be alive so that they could have this cheesy fairytale ending they always talked about.

She needed Bo – most of all she needed Bo!

Lauren took a deep breath to collect her thoughts and control her voice before she stared furious at the man who just prevented Bo from coming back to her. "Do you not see her?" she screamed and pointed at the succubus and then at the heart monitor. "She's dead for god's sake! Dead!" she stopped herself from breaking down at those words even if they tore her apart inside. If they thought she wasn't in control they wouldn't let her do the surgery Bo absolutely needed. She needed to stay in control until everything was over. "In its current state, I think her heart could actually use a little stress!" Laurens tone was piercing and no one dared to object this time, instead a man handed her the paddles which she took instantly, sending him a thankful glance. "Back!" The pressed the paddles hard on Bos naked body and pressed the button to unload the energy. The shock went through her whole body, making it flip up a little, but the monitor still didn't change. That couldn't be true! "Charge to 400. Back." Another shock, another flip from her body, still the same alarming sound along with the same flat line. "Damn it Bo! You won't die on me, do you hear me? I won't let you! 500. Back." A shock, a flip, a silent prayer, a softer sound and the flat line broke into the most wonderful sight Lauren could think of at the moment. Bo was back! She came back to her! Thank god! She didn't believe in a higher power. As a scientist she had hundreds of reasons not to. But she would at least reconsider her opinion if Bo got out of this alive and well.

"Blood pressure 80 to 40, pulse 60. Patient still in critical condition." A male voice behind her informed her but of course she knew that already. She checked the monitors the moment they changed their alarming sound. It was still critical but in Lauren's eyes any condition besides dead was an improvement.

"We don't have much time, brief me. What happened to her? Why is she here? What did you plan to do and what did you do already?" She wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, she just wanted answers and those people were too slow to provide her with it. A woman took a flip chart from a tray beside her and started reading.

"Unknown female, end twenties. Brought in about 30 minutes ago by paramedics. Rescued from a collapsing building. A small smoke intoxication. Probably internal bleedings, a punctured lung from few broken ribs. From the head wound we assume a concussion but we can't be sure. Flat-lined four times already, always brought back successfully. The last time her brain was out of oxygen for -" she locked at the clock on the wall "- 8.17 minutes, brain damage is highly possible." The woman said and Lauren couldn't help but notice the accusing tone but chose to ignore her and process the new information she just got. What had the adventurous succubus gotten herself into this time? This didn't seem like the 'alone time' Bo said she would take in her letter. A small glimpse at her face showed that she was beaten and at least got into a serious fight, a big lump was already forming on her cheek and there also were some cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. A collapsing building, what did she do there? Her brain suffered a lot from the loss of oxygen and there could be side effects but Lauren needed to hope that her special succubus healing power would cure even that. In fact there was far too much damage as if she could have survived this the human way. Any other person would've died. She would've let any other person die, like they learned in med school. A normal life wouldn't be possible anymore and couldn't be called life so they had to let the patients go sometimes, for their own sake. That they got taught in med school, everybody in this room knew that and the hospital staff wanted to act like that. But Lauren knew she couldn't do that. Not here. Not now. Not with her. Never with her. Lauren needed to have faith in Bo's special abilities and trust the Fae part in her, for which she was never more thankful than in this moment.

"Did you give her the hormones like I ordered you on the phone?"

"As you said." A woman confirmed instantly. Good, then her system maybe still was stable and she could heal herself. The woman looked at her, frightened, not really meeting her eyes. Why? The worst part was over, Bo was back with her. Did she really frighten this young woman so much? How? Was she scared of her sudden appearance, her screams, her demands, her threats, her desperation – in retrospect maybe they really had a reason to be scared of her. Amazing how much her time with Bo had changed her. Normally she would've stayed in total control, not losing her composure for a second. Not even Nadia in the early stages of the curse made her loose it that much. _'Damn succubus what have you done to me?´_

"We'll finish this surgery like planned now. If she crashes again none of you will stop me to try and bring her back. We'll deal with possible damage when it's time." Lauren sighed, her eyes still focused on the woman laying on the table. Taking her limp hand carefully in her own, pressing it lightly to make Bo aware of her presence. Bo needed to know that everything would be okay again and that Lauren would take care of her if she just stayed with her. If Bo flat-lined again it would get harder to bring her back every time but Lauren would never stop trying. She needed to get this surgery done as fast as possible. It wasn't sure when the succubus would wake up so the doctor had to repair the damage on her body as good as she could. The special healing Bo possessed needed one thing in particular, Bo alive and most of all, awake. Her body needed to be healthy enough to make Bo wake up again.

Two times Bo crashed again. Two times Lauren almost crashed along with her and two times she brought her back with threats of what she'd do to her if the succubus dared to die under her watch. But she made it. They stopped the internal bleeding, the lung was saved and her ribs repaired. Only the extension of the brain suffering was not conceivable. For the moment Bo was stable and alive and breathing and that was all Lauren could think about, all she wanted to think about. Of course she knew that they had to wait, see how Bo reacted to the meds, see when she woke up but Lauren allowed herself a little happy moment right now. Bo was still alive and had a real chance of recovery and that was more than she dared to hope for when she came here.

The hospital staff that attended the surgery thought she was crazy, she could see it in their eyes when she screamed at Bo during her second breakdown. Maybe saying that she had to get her stubborn, sweet little succubus ass back to her or she would throw herself at the lonely wolf in mourning was a little too much, but she didn't care. Bo needed a reason to stay with her, and if she had to get to her through her jealousy for the shifter or herself, then so be it. As long as it worked everything was allowed; even if the thought of Dyson and herself was a not so pleasant image, probably for both of them, it worked.

Now they were in the observation room waiting for Bo to wake up. Sadly, not knowing and waiting wasn't the worst part. No, waiting was something she could do, for eternity if she had to. Nadia was the not so living proof of that. In the waiting area were two people who loved the woman in front of her almost as much as she did and she had to tell them that she didn't know. Didn't know if the time without oxygen wasn't too much for her brain, if that would lead to any lasting damage, if her succubus power could heal such an amount of damage and the most important part, if she could even heal all that, if she would ever be able to wake up and heal herself. When the surgery ended Lauren sent a nurse to Dyson and Kenzi, telling them that Bo was alive and she would talk to them soon. She sent the man to ease their worries but if she was honest with herself also to avoid them and save herself a little time for the unavoidable talk which was to come. How could she tell them? How should she tell them? Was it better to give them hope or the honest truth? What would they want from her? She just didn't know. It was a funny fact if you thought about it. She, the living Faepedia – as Kenzi called her that once – didn't know. And the worst part was that she failed on one of her best topics, a succubus. Bo would so love that. _'I could be your test subject. To increase your knowledge of succubae, we both would benefit from it. You could do anything you want with me, Dr. Lewis. Just for medical purposes of course.' – 'Of course.' _Bo volunteered once and Lauren took the offer, sadly not with as much professionalism as she'd liked but she didn't regret one nonprofessional second either. A succubus, especially Bo, was just too hard to resist and even that was an interesting fact she could learn from.

Lauren sat with her for almost an hour now, monitoring Bo, holding her hand, softly stroking her cheek and just watching her. Something she did often when they were still together. Bo looked so peaceful in her sleep, not having this constant haunted look in her eyes, like she was scared of something. This look only left her when they were alone together, just staring at each other with those goofy grins Lauren always hated formerly when she saw it on other people because she couldn't understand it truly. Why did you have to look like an idiot when you were in love? Now she knew and felt ashamed for her ignorance. Since she knew Bo she could understand the true meaning of the phrase falling in love. Falling as to truly let go of yourself, every aspect of your being, open your true self to another person and hope they catch you and accept you as you are. Preventing you from getting lost and save you before you collide with reality, holding you in this big bubble called love where everything was pink and perfect. She always could lose herself in those clear brown eyes that always saw straight to her soul and felt herself melting even more when Bo gave her this beautiful smile Lauren would die for. The mornings when she woke up in Bo's arms were always her favorites. Normally she was a morning person but with the succubus by her side Lauren could lay there for hours, just watching her and enjoy her company. How could she throw that away so easily?

"I'll leave you now, for a few minutes. Don't do anything drastic, do you hear me?" She whispered lovingly into Bo's ear. "I swear to you if those machines show anything close to a flat line you and I will have a serious talk about your need of attention." Lauren said smiling to herself. Carefully she leaned over to the woman she loved and placed a small, light kiss on her lips, hoping against all logic that she would wake up from a kiss of true love. No reaction. "I'll get Kenzi and Dyson and you better try to get out of your pretty head soon or I'll have to find a way to get into yours and I doubt you want that. Destroying the mystery of the unaligned succubus and knowing all her little tricks, think about what it would do to your reputation." Still no sign of awakening, until now this wasn't unusual and didn't say anything about Bo's condition. The sedatives were strong and it took a while to get them out of the system, Lauren just hoped that it was the only reason for her deep slumber. It had to be. "I'll be back soon." Lauren whispered before she kissed her forehead and checked the monitors one last time before walking to Dyson and Kenzi.

* * *

A/N: No cliffhanger this time, that is going to change^^ just kidding. I hope you could understand Lauren and her reactions and didn't think they were to crazy. If you're in love you do crazy things. But if you don't think so, feel free to tell me. Honestly I was a little afraid if I got my point out right so I would really appreciate your reviews to tell me when I went to far. Of course I want to improve and if I get to far or to soft in your opinion, tell me please. Next chapter will be the talk Laurens afraid to have.

**I wish you all a Happy New Year and all the best for 2014!  
**

Thanks for reading!

Julie


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys another update for you! Thanks to all the people who take the time to read and review and follow and favorite. Means the world to me.**

**Ladyrocks is absolutly amazing and I owe her for taking time to beta me even if she has a lot to do right now.**

**Hope you like the chapter and as always, tell me what you think.**

* * *

"But she'll wake up again, right? I mean it's not like Sleeping Beauty - see you in a hundred years - sleep or anything. She'll come back in a normal human time, right?" Kenzi asked panicked, looking at Lauren with wide scared eyes which didn't hide an inch of the fear she was feeling. Dyson reacted calmer, at the news of Bo's condition but Lauren believed to see a little disturbance in his mask when the words _'I don't know if she's going to survive this_.' Left her mouth. Lauren had the feeling that he probably just showed a brave mask for Kenzi, like the doctor did herself. They both knew that she needed them as support and they would be that. Beside everything going on around them, Kenzi was their friend probably even more than that. She was the annoying little sister of the woman they both loved and they had to accept as a part of their lover but couldn't stand the thought of losing now. Kenzi was the only thing Bo had close to a real family, beside Trick, but DNA didn't make a family, love did. One thing of Bo's best qualities was that she always protected her family at all cost, so now they had to protect Kenzi in her absence. Until the succubus was with them again Lauren and Dyson would need to work together as a real family, a very weird, complicated, completly dysfunctional family, but her family no less. It didn't help anyone if they all lost it at the same time. The doctor just needed to take one glance at Dyson to know that the shifter felt the same way. Every gesture, movement, even every breath he took screamed: protect. He was probably shaken that he couldn't prevent his mate from being hurt so badly and didn't want to make the same mistake with Kenzi too. It was amazing that even if they both disagreed on so many levels, were able to understand each other on such a deep, basic level. Now, right now their main focus wasn't who Bo would choose but how to take care of her as best as they could, together. Alone the fact that the wolf didn't say anything but watching Kenzi and her talk proofed that. He didn't want to overload Kenzi with his opinion when nothing he'd say was substantial to Bo's well-being. That was Laurens territory and if Bo had to be treated by a doctor, he was glad it was her. The human doctor was the best and he knew that she'd do whatever needed to be done in order to save Bo's life. They needed to stay strong for Bo now, nothing else was more important than that. Lauren already had her break down in the lab, even when she didn't see Bo dying in front of her then, a sight she would never forget as long as she lived. It maybe sounded a little off but now Lauren knew firsthand what happened and could fight it, which served to calm her in a weird way, to finally know her enemy. If she would lose this fight, there were no guaranties for her behavior but right now she was as clear as she could be. The doctor knew she was needed now, her medical knowledge was highly needed to save Bo and Dyson would find the one who had hurt the one they both loved with all their heart.

During the surgery Lauren saw a lot of bruises and even some older injuries on the succubus' body. Some of them seemed to be healed for a few days, some weren't healed completely but they all had one thing in common, they didn't heal as they should be, especially with Bo's ability. That left two options in the doctor eyes, one: For whatever reasons Bo starved herself for days, which didn't make any sense, and got into a few fights, which wasn't that uncommon. Second: Bo was captured and tortured for reasons they didn't know yet, sadly a not so unimaginable theory as the first one, if she added the fact that the bruises were obviously beatings and the succubus hands didn't show any signs of resistance. Her stomach turned at the mere thought. How long was Bo in captivity and why? Sure she could anger people but to act this drastic and how could they even get her? Bo was a powerful succubus not an average woman who could be taken out easily. Why make the effort? She needed answers and she needed them now. But that was Dysons domain, she had to trust him on this.

"I can't promise you anything Kenzi. I really hope that her powers can save her and that she'll wake up soon but I can't guarantee it." Lauren explained, her voice full of sadness and Dyson could hear how much the woman fought for control over her voice. He didn't dare to think how helpless she must feel right now. This was science, this was her thing and it seemed to laugh right into the doctors face. The wolf compared it with the fight of an bigger opponent whom he knew he could beat, but only if that enemy let him. Someone as intelligent as Lauren must be an internal wrack right now, considering her helplessness. She confirmed his suspicion when she took a deep breath and looked the young woman in front of her deep in the eyes, watching her intensly when the next words left her mouth. "It's also possible that she stays in a coma for some years and wakes up as if nothing happened." Lauren said and she could see Kenzi flinch at that thought. They both knew what it meant. A few years could be one, two, five, ten, fifty, one hundred, five hundred as well as never. While Fae Bo had those options, Lauren and Kenzi as humans hadn't. They maybe never see her awake again.

"So you saying that all she has to do is heal with her succu voodoo and she's fine?" She asked bluntly and Lauren was a little confused of her suddenly good mood but nodded.

"Pretty much that's it."

"Then why isn't either one of you with her now to help her? Kiss her, sleep with her, whatever and let her take what she needs?" Her frustration clearly showing as she pressed her hand to her hips. If they could help her so easily why were they still standing here? For what did Bo have this whole shit going on if it couldn't save her when she truly needed it!

Lauren sighed deeply, wishing it could be that easy. "Because she isn't awake Kenzi. Her powers can only heal her when she uses them willingly. But right now, she can't even breathe completely on her own and is not able to take any chi in this state. She has to be awake at least." Lauren tried to reason with her but was a little taken back by the desperation she saw in the young woman's eyes.

Kenzis whole attention was on Lauren since the doctor came through the doors of the waiting area with this look the small human hated so much. The same look her mother's doctor had worn when she came through those doors. Not completely without hope but not with very much of it either. Her mother died a few months after her doctor gave her the news, ironically she was blonde too and even looked a little like Lauren. Maybe that was the reason for her instant dislike of the woman. How she hated the woman who informed her of her mother's fate. It wasn't the doctors fault but Kenzi knew she had to blame someone and who was an easier target for her hate than the doctor? When she saw Lauren for the first time she instantly felt like this little kid again who grabbed her aunt's skirt as if her life would end the moment she let go. Of course she knew that her hate for Lauren wasn't fair to the woman but life itself was unfair and when she heard that the doc had slept with her best friend because she was ordered to, all of her feelings were justified instantly. She told herself that her sixth bullshit sense knew it all along and that it was the reason for her dislike. No one was this friendly to a stranger, no one. At least no one she knew until then. The blonde doctor was different and she knew that now, could see what the succubus saw in her and even understand why she loved her, in a way. The doctor was special, kind, warmhearted and brilliant. When someone like her said _"I don't know"_ she knew her friend was in serious trouble. When even the fantastic Lauren, the Wikipedia of medical knowledge, didn't know if her best friend would survive, how bad were her chances then? There was something else too, something Lauren didn't tell them and she feared it was only more news she didn't want to know so she didn't ask. If it came down to the worst, then she'd know soon enough. Right know she wanted the bliss lies could give her. "Can I see her?" the woman asked with a quiet voice and Lauren feared a little for a breakdown but nodded.

"Of course you can Kenzi. Just go with the nurse and she'll take you to Bo." Lauren said, referring to the young woman she brought with her. "This is Jackie. A Fae who works in this hospital. I called for her to help us." Lauren introduced the woman who just nodded but didn't do anything more than that. "She'll take you to Bo's room and give you the clothes you need to wear in there." The doctor explained.

"Special clothes? Wow. I doubt it's from the new collection of Louis Vuitton or something else I'd be tempted to keep with me." she asked to lighten the mood a little, looking at Lauren with a plea in the eyes for the doctor to play along. She needed this, some less seriousness beside all this craziness. Just a little normality before she went through these corridor again, visiting another person she loved before they got to die. No, Bo wouldn't die! Not her Bo! Never! She just couldn't.

"I'm afraid so, Kenzi. But what clothes could take away such natural beauty?" The doctor asked half-heartedly and earned a small grin from the other woman. Normality, that was what Kenzi craved for right now. Just something to take away her fears. A feeling Lauren could relate too.

"Nice words doc but don't think that if this ends bad for our little Succubobo that you'll have a chance with me, then. Bo couldn't turn me and your chances are even smaller, Blondie. Remember that she's the god of sex on heels." Kenzi smirked.

"Oh I definitely remember that, Kenzi. Believe me, I remember." Lauren said with a smirk and Kenzi made a disgusted face. "But you haven't seen me try yet." She almost wanted to put her hand to Kenzis cheek to go along with the play, but she just couldn't find it in herself to do so not with everything that was at stake. Kenzi smiled, an honest smile after hours of desperation. She knew she needed that and she was thankful Lauren repressed her own fears to give herself some reassurance. If she lost Bo, if any of them lost Bo then... fast Kenzi shook her head before her mind could wander to all the what ifs. There was no need to think so, Bo was going to be fine.

"Do I have to be aware of something? Don't sneeze, don't poke out the monitors, don't cut the wires?"

"Well if you wouldn't do all of that I would be very happy." Lauren answered grinning. Both of them knew that Kenzi probably wouldn't even breath properly to save the oxygen for her friend but a little joking, pretending she wasn't on her way to her best friend on her dying bed would be a better idea than to go in there with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Just don't anger her or anything. No stress. Than everything should be fine. If she wakes up or crashes again, call Jackie and she'll inform me." Jackie nodded again as Lauren sent her a look of approval and Kenzi wondered what kind of Fae this woman was but didn't dare to ask, not wanting to anger the woman in case she was really needed.

Then Lauen did something that surprised both of them. She laid both hands on each one of Kenzis shoulder and forced her to look her into the eyes. Emphasize every word that was now spoken. "She'll wake up again Kenzi. She promised to come back and she never broke a promise to either of us, did she?" The small woman shook her head. "This won't be the last time you see her. Everything will be fine, she has to come back. She needs to. There are still some things I have to tell her and she still has unfinished business she needs to solve, which we both know she hates to leave unfinished. No way for her to die right now." Lauren says not sure who she tried to convince more, herself or the young woman.

"Yeah, we don't want her to get all _Casper_ on us, do we?" the Russian said and took one last glance at Lauren and Dyson before she followed Jackie, who waited patiently at the door to the emergency area.

* * *

**Hope you liked it then please review and if not, tell me why. **

**Those who watch 'The Fosters' or the last 'Lost girl' episode maybe noticed the quotes but I thought they fit here. If anything was to ooc for your taste please tell me. **

**And I'm not sure if I should let Dyson visit Bo too. Do you want to read that?**

**Those of you who just watched the first episode I hope you liked it. It gets better and better! Of course Lauren saves the whole season, she's Lauren!^^ But it's still everything I love Lost Girl for. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your continued support, reviews, follows and favorites. Motivates to no end. Don't stop doing that!**

**I have to thank Ladyrocks again for being an amazing beta and giving me the push into the right direction. ;)**

* * *

Kenzi left with Jackie and both women could feel Lauren watching them until they vanished behind the door. How desperately she wanted to follow them and go back to her lover again but the doctor knew that Kenzi needed this time with Bo. Even if the succubus couldn't hear her, Kenzi needed time with her friend again even if it was only for a few minutes. Dyson would want to visit her too and Lauren would grant him his time as well, regardless of her own needs and feelings. Until Bo awoke again they probably would take shifts watching over her, Lauren as her doctor would stay with her most of the time of course. Ironic how much she wanted to spent time with Bo in the last three months, even just wanted to see her and now that she could she was scared of it. What if she'd been wrong? What if her healing abilities weren't able to repair all the damage that had been done? What if her primal instincts were destroyed already and she wasn't able to feed or heal? What if she compelled her lover to live as a shell of herself, sleeping for eternity in a long dark night? Not able to communicate with the world and forced to rot in bed forever? Was it really right to bring her back or just her own selfish decision, completely irrational without any medical reason to do so? Bo wouldn't want to live like that and Lauren wouldn't want her to either.

"You did the right thing." Dyson said, disturbing her thoughts and only now could the doctor see that his calm mask was broken, there was nothing than pure desperation written all over his face. Probably mirroring her own features. There was no need to hide his feelings around Lauren; she was probably the only person who understood how he felt right now. The one person they both loved with all their hearts, who they would die for without any regrets, was on the brink between life and dead. When her eyes met his he knew instantly that maybe Lauren understood his pain but he wasn't able to gather hers completely. There was so much he didn't know, like seeing the love of your life die right in front of you multiple times and knowing her survival depends on you. This human was absolutely the strongest he had known in his long life.

"How can you be sure? What if she never wakes up again? What if I forced her to stay in this world because I couldn't breathe at the pure thought of her not being in it?" Lauren asked the shifter and her sight got clouded as her eyes welled up from all the tears that started to fall, now that Kenzi was away she could allow herself this moment, just for a short while. It was only a short moment before she felt herself pressed softly into the wolf-shifters strong chest and she didn't fight the grip he had on her, she needed this. Dyson softly stroked her back in order to calm her down but didn't say anything more, he didn't need to. They both knew that there was nothing he could say or do to convince the doctor of her decision. Time would tell them if it was the right one. But regardless of the outcome, Dyson knew without a doubt that he would've made the same decision, anytime. A world without Bo was just a lonely place without meaning. After centuries without her, he knew that there was the possibility for this cruel world to be a wonderful world, as so many songs told them, and he wanted that, he definitely wanted that.

* * *

Jackie opened the door to the room where Bo was sleeping. Yeah, sleeping. Kenzi refused to think of it as anything different. Just because there were some tubes and wires attached to her and this annoying beeping sound coming from the monitor didn't mean she had to see this as anything different. The nurse didn't come into the room with her which Kenzi was thankful for on one hand because she feared she would get a little emotional right now but on the other hand made her nervous to no end. She would've felt safer if someone in the room knew how to act if something strange happened. Strange meaning the horrible, life threatening, stopping to breathe or sudden heart stopping-kind. Even if Jackie assured her that she would wait on the other side of the door and would be in seconds after something happened, it still were seconds which could decide over Bo's life. Weren't they always saying: Every second counts in case of emergency? Well stopping to breath was a case of emergency in her eyes. Or did that just count for stroke patients? Could Bo get a stroke in here? Was there some device on her which would prevent that? Were such devices even invented yet? Lauren said she was stable for now but she didn't seem so sure of it. In any case the woman out there was too far away for her liking. So Kenzi decided to stay on Bo's side with the door not far behind her, just in case.

"Hey BoBo." Kenzi greeted her, not daring to touch her yet. She looked so white and fragile that Kenzi was scared she would break if she only did so much as softly skim her. "I guess it would be too much to ask for a response now, would it?" She asked matter-of-factly and of course she got none. Trying to hide her disappointment the woman eyed the room more closely now. No decoration, no paintings just those depressing monitors with the wires leading straight to Bo's bed. Not much to hold her attention for more than a blink of an eye. A chair was there, probably for visitors one visitor to be exact. Unfortunately it stood on the other side of the bed and Kenzi refused to let go of her friend again now that she was finally with her. The chair looked uncomfortable anyway. It seemed pretty clear to her that they didn't want people to stay here for long. Maybe they wanted to do weird experiments with comatose patients and the visitors just disturbed them. She saw a lot of movies which started that way, they couldn't fool her with their clinical walls! Experiments were the key to progress. Luckily Lauren would never let that happen. As soon as Kenzi got out here Lauren would take her place. They needed to search someone else for their Frankensteins plays. "Damn girl, this bed doesn't look very comfortable. If I was you I'd wake up as soon as I could to get out of here." No response, of course not. What did she expect? A Bobalicious remark like she got hundreds of times; that the softness of a bed wasn't as important as the things you do in it? - Maybe a little. Was it too much to ask for a little normality after all those months of craziness? Not really. Damn the craziness hadn't even ended yet. This was still not the Bo she was used to; she was just a pale, limp, lifeless body with bandages on the arms. If she didn't look that closely she could almost pretend that she was really sleeping, with a few tubes on her body but still sleeping. "You look like shit girl, just for the record. We have to get you through a Kenzi special makeover to get you presentable again. Maybe the doc will change her mind if she has to see you like this for to long." No reaction from the succubus, just her own vision starting to fade away slowly. Tears. Really, she was crying right now? But if she didn't allow herself to cry now than when would she? The last time she allowed herself to break down like that was when her mother died and she swore to herself never to get attached to someone that much again but she'd broken this vow to herself a long time ago. She couldn't help but let the succubus in her heart. She was so caring, kind, smart, protective and so loveable that she couldn't help but love her. She couldn't lose Bo, her friend, her sister, her family, not now, not ever. "Wake up BoBo. Please! I need you to wake up so we can have our fun nights again where we get drunk and don't remember anything the next day except that we had fun to no end. We need to go shopping again and get your special discount. I mean look at those shoes, I'm almost wearing them for 6 months now, can you imagine?" she lifted her green coat a little to show her black leather boots which were almost looking used, almost! After no response the woman had to sniff before she could continue. "You have to wake up and smile this goofy grin when you look at the doc and think nobody is watching you, which looks kinda weird you know, just saying." Those damn tears, she internally cursed herself for not having any tissues with her. Her make-up was probably ruined right now. Of course she didn't use any water proof because she never thought she'd need it today. Today was supposed to be simple. Getting up, getting food, getting to Lauren, getting Lauren to the Dahl, getting drunk, getting to bed. Plain and simple. Not: getting up, getting food, getting to Lauren, getting the news of your best friend being in a hospital with almost no chance of survival. On the bright side it couldn't get any worse either. "You know the Doc is losing it right now, don't you? I think you finally broke her Bo and I think that this is a very shitty thing for you to do. Of course D-man is devastated too but he's a wolf, girl, a fucking wolf. He's probably howling to the moon at night or hunting some deer to get over it. Lauren is too controlled to allow that to happen. She needs to figure out a way to release some emotional stress because right now, she's just eating it up. We need to teach her how to have some fun, Bo. She's far too solemn for her own health."Kenzi had to snort before she could continue, this was all getting to much for her. "Really succubus you've got to wake up soon or they'll both break in time." She reached out to Bo's hand in front of her, finally convinced that she would do the other woman no harm by doing so. "You know the Doc has some kind of humor in her. I've seen it a few times already in your absences. She's not as bad as I thought in the first place and I have to admit that maybe I was a little, just a little, harsh on her. If she makes you happy then you have my approval to date her but don't tell her that or I'll lose my reputation." She said holding a finger up and watching her friend for any reaction. None. "I can't help but think that this was part of your plan of escape in the first place. Well it worked. I got to know the Doc and I have to say that she's okay. Not such an as awesome chick as me, of course. I mean who could stand a chance compared to someone as fantastic as me?" Kenzi said switching to a lighter mood but again instantly scolding herself for doing so. Humor was just her way of coping with serious issues, always was always would be. Some people just looked at her with disgust when she made an inappropriate comment in some serious situations but sometimes she couldn't help herself. Whom did she help when she wore a grave face like everyone else? It didn't change anything! Lauren explained this behavior to her in one of her geeky moments during lunch and Kenzi noticed that it had an entertaining factor, even if she couldn't compare to 'Jungle Jeeves' she was still more entertaining than the professor's ape. Maybe Lauren should think of a job change, just in case she lost interest in saving lives and doing this boring research all day. "But she's okay in her geeky, serious, doctor way. And I mean it can't hurt to have one of the best doctors on speed-dial, can it? I know I said in the past that she's too selfless to be real but I'm starting to think that maybe she's just a nice person and does a lot of things just to help and of course because she loves you." She didn't know what she expected, Bo suddenly opening her eyes at this fantastic revelation like in those romantic trash movies she secretly watched or a increasing heartbeat, just something that showed her Bo could hear her. There were no changes, just slow and steady breaths. Hollywood really messed up their expatiations in such situations. "Yeah, you heard right BoBo, she still loves you and it's driving her nuts that she had to see you like this and had to wait three months to tell you this in person. I still can't believe you left in the first place! I mean you couldn't stay away from her for solid five minutes and then you suddenly just leave? Giving me a shitty letter to tell me to take care of Lauren and to call you once a day. You owe me an explanation here, girl. All of us." She pressed her hand softly, carefully watching the monitor if anything changed that meant she hurt her friend but it didn't seem so. "I don't think I trust myself to go out there again the way I look right now. Like a zombie from a bad movie. You really miss the opportunity here to see me at my worst in this fantastic green coat which is so last year. They should think about a fashion designer for those things." She said, pulling a little at the coat. "Think about people waking up and seeing their guys in this as the first thing when they wake up again. Either they laugh their ass off or fall back into coma out of pure shock." Her muffled laugh was waved back by the walls and the sound of her own voice terrified her now. It sounded crazy, like The Joker's laugh when he captured Batman. "You need to come back to us Bo. You can't leave us. I'll be Fae-food as soon as you're gone or can you imagine me as a care woman for Hale? Gross! Who knows which strange fantasies I'd need to fulfill." She had to laugh a little by that thought. "Please wake up soon Bo. You have to come back for us." the sob escaping her throat was just the beginning. Slowly Kenzi sank to the floor and letting her tears, cries and sobs free. The nurse must be able to hear her, luckily she didn't come in during her breakdown. She didn't need to see anyone, she didn't want to see anyone else but her friend right now.

* * *

"For how long do you believe she's been captured?" Dyson asked and Lauren could see how strained he was. He balled both hands to fists since Lauren started to tell him of her suspicion. For a protector like him his failure must cut him deeply and Lauren could at least relate to that, they both failed to protect her. If she hadn't wanted that break Bo would still be with them and not held captive by some psycho. If the building hadn't burned down, who knows how long that would've gone on. There was also the possibility that the building was set on fire to get rid of Bo which scared the doctor even more. They would've lost her without ever knowing it. They had to thank the fireman who rescued her. What had the succubus gotten herself into this time?

"I don't know Dyson. I don't even know if she was captured in the first place or just hid herself after a bad fight. All I know is that there are bruises on her body which look like she's been beaten, maybe even tortured by the lack of defensive wounds but that's just the first impression I got. It wasn't my main focus during the surgery." She explained and hated herself a little for not having anything more useful. "I'll examine her again when she's more stable and we know how her body reacted to the transfusions and medicine we gave her."

"Why should she react differently than any other Fae? They didn't give her something dangerous for Fae, did they?" Lauren shook her head.

"No but that doesn't mean that there are no risks. Succubae are very rare and hardly explored. Think about yourself Dyson. Your kind is allergic to penicillin because it also attacks your wolf genes. As far as we know there also could be something special with her succubus powers." She cursed herself internally. How many chances did she have to do an explicit examination on Bo and test her for any kind of allergic reaction as long as she was under her watch? Now she had to guess, hope and pray that there was nothing a succubus' body couldn't endure. It wasn't like there was never a reason to assume she'd ever need it. Really? Never? How many times did she have to patch her girlfriend up again or watch her get hurt? Unconsciousness wasn't that unimaginable, it just didn't happen before. How could the thought that such research could be useful someday never touch her mind? It wasn't that she never tried to do that but Bo always distracted her at some point. Maybe she jeopardized Bo's life for some hours of pleasure. How could she be so irresponsible? The life of the woman she loved was at stake and she let her distract her like that. This had to end. This not knowing had to end and as soon as Bo was awake and herself again, she'd do all test and examinations possible and she knew for sure that Bo wouldn't be able to stop her then. She may be tempted but if she thought about all the helplessness she felt right now and the fear that began to crawl its way up inside of her, she'd be as professional as possible within seconds. If she got a second chance with Bo then she'd be damned if she throw it away that easy again. Regardless of their status as a couple Bo would always be important to her and the doctor would make sure that this situation they were in now would never be repeated again "I ordered the doctors to give her some hormones to stabilize her for instance. A humans body would do nothing with it in such a situation but Bo's body used it to produce energy which kept her alive." _If she wants to or not_. Lauren thought and had to look pass Dyson before he could catch her insecurity. They had this unspoken agreement that anything medical, scientific or health related was Lauren's resource and her responsibility in order to protect Bo. Dyson would beat, hurt or kill whoever was necessary in his or Lauren's eyes. Now they both had failed the woman they loved and also each other.

There wasn't a second now when Dyson didn't regret not agreeing to Kenzis and Laurens pleading to search for the succubus but he had always refused, knowing Bo could handle herself pretty well. Obviously he should've known better than to assume that. There was always someone angry at her who wanted her head. Why didn't he consider this? Kenzi said so, Lauren said so, even Vex told him that Bo would have no trouble in finding some. Why did he have to be reasonable about this? Or was he really? Was he afraid they could be right? Was he afraid how he would find her? Or was he just afraid of Bo's decision when she got back? Was there a need to be? It wasn't as if he didn't know his place already. Bo chose Lauren. After everything they went through and what he went through for her, Bo still loved the blonde doctor and stayed with her until she sent her away. Of course he knew that Bo loved him as well as he loved her but it wasn't the same as Lauren. With her she had the sparks, these glances, and this goofy grin. All the thing he had when he thought about Bo but never saw on her when they were together. He had lost his mate to the human doctor for good and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Maybe Bo hadn't realized it and Lauren probably didn't either but there was no need to choose anymore because there was nothing to choose. The succubus had made up her mind a long time ago, probably without noticing it herself but she did and he had to accept that. All he could do now was to be the friend he needed to be for her. That he would always be, her friend and protector, regardless of what happened.

"You know I'll find whoever did this to her, right?" Dyson asked, not looking at Lauren but at the door which lead to the emergency care where Kenzi went through minutes ago. He could hear her, could hear how the little human inside broke down and cried her heart out but he stayed in place. Kenzi was too proud to allow anyone to comfort her right now and let herself be seen like this. She had this badass reputation she was proud of, even if they all knew she hid her vulnerability behind it. Deep inside she was still just a small scared kid who had been forced to grow up as fast as possible to take care of herself. From the look the blond doctor wore he almost assumed that she could hear Kenzi's breakdown too, but that was impossible. Human ears weren't nearly as sensitive enough for Lauren to be able hear her but maybe it was just empathy and her knowledge of the small woman that gave her this look.

Lauren nodded even if he wasn't able see it. "I know you will. I count on you on that part actually." Her eyes still focused on the big door which separated her from Bo. "You can visit her when Kenzi is done, just let me check on her for a short time. I want to make sure her condition hasn't changed."

"You can take your time Doc." He answered nonchalant and Lauren instantly turned to him with a puzzled expression.

"It's not like I can do anything for her when I'm in there. You're the doctor."

"But I know you want to see her. How couldn't you after everything?" she asked, her confusion was clearly shown all over her face and the wolf had to laugh a little at her.

"You're right. I definitely want to see her but she doesn't want to see me as bad."

"What do you mean? Of course she would want to see you, she's your mate, you're her friend, her -" she almost wanted to say lover but couldn't bring herself to do so. "-you're her Dyson." Now he almost couldn't hide his amusement anymore. How could one person be so intelligent yet so blind at the same time?

"Maybe I'm her Dyson but she will never be my Bo again, Lauren." He said with a sad smile before he turned around to leave Lauren alone with her thoughts. Humans were so complex creatures. Their life span was so short compared to his but they still wasted so much time thinking, interpreting, waiting and searching instead of trusting what they saw right in front of them. "Call me when you get any news." He said before he turned around the corner, out of the doctors sight. He would find the person who did this to Bo. Who dared to touch his mate and hurt her. Captured or not, she didn't hurt herself; that much was clear. He needed to reconstruct the last three months of her absence. Every person she met, every Fae she angered, everyone she fed on. Every single place she was until he found the one responsible for her current condition. He would make him suffer.

* * *

**A/N: As you wished, no Dyson Bo in the near future. I can't promise they'll never interact. I actually have an idea in mind I'll probably use. But Lauren needs some time with Bo and she has a lot of things to tell her, so Dyson can wait.  
**

**What do you think of Lauren and Dysons interactions? To much? To soon?  
**

**I thought Kenzis breakdown was justified at that point. Bo as her BFF/sister/only family and everything. Hope you see it that way too.**

**Some of you wanted to know what happend to Bo and we'll get to that part. Dyson needs something to do and we'll see what he finds out. ;)**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think please.**


End file.
